Homes, offices, and other buildings are commonly provided with vents to provide proper ventilation. These conventional vents may be provided in both external walls (e.g., soffits) of the building to provide airflow between interior rooms of the building and the exterior, and in interior walls (e.g., ceilings, floors) of the building to provide airflow between adjacent rooms of the building. Vents include a plurality of apertures to permit the desired level of air flow through the vents. However, such apertures in the vents may render the building susceptible to damage from an external fire, such as wildfires, brush fires, or forest fires. In particular, rising embers from an external fire may be able to pass through the apertures in conventional vents and thereby spread into the interior of the home, such as into the attic through vents in the soffit.
Accordingly, the present disclosure is directed to self-closing vents configured to provide open airflow ventilation during normal conditions and to close when exposed to a high temperature, thereby preventing fire propagation in order to minimize structural damage to the building.